Memory Mistakes
by Kumomi
Summary: Danny misses Lindsay, following the end of 'Personal Foul'. Please review! I don't own CSI New York.
1. Venting with Flack

Danny felt like he was about to lose his mind. He had already lost his heart, which was probably lying outside in the cold rain where Lindsay had dumped it. Ever since then, he felt alone. Especially right now, sitting on a stool alone in his apartment, hearing the rain tapping against his windows. He couldn't really go anywhere, both because it was raining, and because it was about one in the morning. Being in his apartment wasn't helping either, since everywhere he looked brought painful memories.

He gazed towards his pool table, which he hadn't played on for quite some time now. Every time he went near it, foggy memories of Lindsay riding atop of him would fill his mind. If only he hadn't been drunk, he would be able to remember the moment a lot better. At least Danny still had the memory of waking up with her, remembering how warm her body was, and how right it felt being on top of his. The rest of that day had been hell for him, but that morning he would never forget. And he was still desperately wishing it would happen again, only on a different surface, and under different conditions.

In his bedroom, more specifically his bed brought both bad and good memories. The smell of Rikki was still deeply laced in his sheets and pillows, and no matter how many times he washed them the smell wouldn't fade. Danny briefly thought he was imagining the smell of her still there, but he also suspected his mattress could also be the source of the pleasant odor.

While it is true he doesn't regret having Rikki, he just wished it had been under different circumstances. For instance, not when both were grieving a loss; Rikki for losing Ruben, and Danny for not being able to protect him. Also, not when Danny was already taken, and with someone he saw every day at work. He was acting like the selfish bastard he had been told by others he was, and he only just now realized that. Some smart scientist guy he was.

He had everything, and life was going good, and now, he was alone. Danny sighed, tilting his head forward. He reached in his pocket to use his cell phone. Pressing his contacts list, he searched for Flack. Right now, he really needed someone to talk to. "Come on Don, pick up." Danny pleaded silently to himself.

* * *

"Jessica!" Donald Flack groaned grinding his hips against hers.

"Oh, shit Don, I'm so close" Jessica Angell panted out, her entire body tense in her lover's arms.

They were currently at Jessica's apartment, doing a very close impression of a goodbye hug. Don had originally invited Jessica out, as friends, to a new bar that had opened up downtown. The place had great music, cheap prices, and a very cozy atmosphere. After a few drinks and comfortable conversing, Flack had offered to escort his detective friend back to her place. When she venomously replied that she could take care of herself, he simply added that her apartment was probably closer to here than his was, so walking her wouldn't hassle him. She gave in, and the two head towards her place.

It was a miracle that the two of them made it into a bed. As soon as her front door was open, Don pushed her in, slammed the door, and shoved her onto it. Their clothes littered the hallway to her bedroom, article by article, and they toppled on her mattress in a tangle of limbs.

They have been at it for the past thirty minutes, and both were now covered in a thick sheen of sweat. Don was busy thrusting between Jessica's legs, never letting up on either speed or strength. Jessica, however, wasn't doing as much work. She continually raked her nails down his back, occasionally digging them into his ass, and moaning loud enough to wake her other complex tenants. And really, the both of them could care less.

Her nails again dug into the bared flesh of Don's back, carving his skin raw. He only hissed in response, his eyes rolling back into his head as he, once again, picked up the pace. Jessica buried her face in his neck, crying out Don's full name as she tightened oh so deliciously around his shaft. He bit into her neck, muffling his own cry of release.

Flack pulled out and collapsed beside her, exhausted and thoroughly drained. Angell wasn't doing much better, her panting being the only form of communication she could manage. He looked over at her, just as she looked over at him. Don wrapped an arm over her waist, turning her body towards his and reconnecting their lips. Tongue's rubbed against each other, hands began re-exploring, and-

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!!!

Don separated he mouth from Jessica, and turned his body to get out of the bed. Jessica groaned in displeasure. "Come on Don, just ignore it. I doubt you'll want to go to work with a boner." Flack ignored her, looking for his pants in the hallway and really hoping it wouldn't be work calling him. When he finally found his pants with a vibrating phone in his pocket, he fished it out and checked the caller ID. MESSER, it read in clear lettering. Sighing, he flipped the phone open and rubbed a hand over his face. "It's Flack, what's up Danny." He wasn't even going to hide the fact that he was both tired, and horny, so Danny sure hear it in his voice and get the hint.

"Hey Don, I wanted to know if you could come over to my place real quick. I really need to talk to someone, man." Danny sound just as tired as Don did, so with a soft sigh he answered, "Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a few." With a click he phone flipped shut and he immediately began gathering his clothes.

"Oh there is no way you are just going to ditch me here Donald." Jessica's voice sounded from her bedroom. "Look Jess, Danny's in need of some serious venting time, ok? Besides, I was only supposed to walk you to your apartment, and I've done well on that agreement already. See you later Jess, hope we can repeat this some other time!"

With that he was out the door, fully dressed, and hailing a cab. The coldness of the night bit at him, but he stuck his arm outward, hailed a cab, and gave the driver Danny's address.

* * *

It took about ten minutes for Don to hail a cab and get to Danny's place. However, it took about twenty minutes to get everything off of Danny's chest and into to Flack's mind. Messer was leaning across the table, resting on his elbows, head facing downwards in a slumping motion. Flack was sitting on one of his table stools, holding a mug of coffee that Danny had so generously made him. "I just don't know what do Flack. Why does Lindsay hate me so much?!"

Danny really sounded exasperated. Don might have agreed with him about thirty minutes ago, but since he now knew the story, he only looked at him with disbelief. "Really Danny? You're going to stand there in front of me, and tell me that you don't know why she hates you? Even after you just told me the entire story of how it all happened?" Danny looked back at Don, confusion easily seen through his eyes. Don placed the empty coffee mug on the table, and prepared to slap some sense into this boy.

"Ok, let's see. First, you started blaming yourself for a murder at wasn't your fault. Then, instead of pulling Lindsay, your girlfriend at the time, closer to you, you pushed her away and began ignoring her. And to make things even worse, you slept with a grieving mother, behind Lindsay's back, just so you could feel comfort. Messer, you are one selfish son of a bitch, you know that right?"

Don finished his speech, looking at Danny expectantly. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Man, I really screwed up didn't I?" Flack could only nod in agreement. "You want some more coffee?" He shook his head this time. "No, I should get going. You need to fix this Danny; it's tearing both you and Lindsay apart."

With that Don stood to leave, and walked himself to and out the front door.


	2. Rain Walk

"_Hey, where are you right now?"_

"_I'm out taking a rain walk. It's a Montana thing, you wouldn't understand."_

"_Yeah, maybe. Maybe, there's a lot more things I understand now, how about that?"_

"_Yeah, like what?"_

"_Like how I shouldn't have pushed you away." _

"_I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this. It's messing with my work, my life."_

"_I know, I swear it won't happen again." _

* * *

Lindsay stood in front of Danny Messer's apartment door, soaking wet from her rain walk. The carpet beneath her was already starting to feel squishy. She stared blankly at the hard wooden frame, picturing the distressed man behind it. Was she really ready to talk to him about this? She hated playing the part of an annoying girlfriend, if that is what she was to him. She didn't like nagging and being stubborn, but he really had broken her heart.

"_Look, why don't you come on over here. I'm ready to talk if you are."_

When Danny had first invited her over to his place on the phone, she wasn't really considering going. But, her aimless wondering had led her so that she was only a block away from his apartment. And she was freezing cold from the rain. And the subway was closed. And her feet hurt. Those were plenty of reasons to go over to see him, right? So, Lindsay had relented her stubbornness and decided to go see him. Now she stood in front of his door, not really knowing what to do.

The muscles of her arm where tense and in the back of her mind she knew she should knock. Her hand balled into a fist, clenched, then released. 'Just do it Lindsay. You need to talk to him. Knock.' Taking a very deep breathe, Lindsay raised her arm and knocked on the door twice. Slowly, she started counting to ten. If he wasn't here by then, he was probably already sleeping. 'One, two, three-'

The door's unlocking could be heard from Lindsay's side. She stopped counting, as well as breathing. The door opened to reveal a shirtless Danny with a very surprised look on his face. "Montana, you came." He stated, still somewhat shocked to see that she was really there, standing in front of him, drenched.

"Hey." Was the only response she could give. Before she could stop herself, her eyes betrayed her and roamed over his body. Probably in absolutely nothing but a pair of sweatpants, Messer was the poster boy for perfection. The defined muscles of both his arms, as well as his 6 pick washboard abs was enough to make Lindsay have flashbacks of running her hands all over his body; sucking on the skin of his neck, or running her hands through his hair and over his back as he thrusted-

"Do you wanna come in? You must be cold, you're shiverin'." Lindsay snapped out of her fantasy and nodded, stepping into the vague familiarity that was Danny apartment. Warmth suddenly filled her body, and she immediately stopped shivering. Whether it was heater working overtime, or the faster flashbacks that warmed her up, she could tell. "Hold on a second ok? I'll go getcha some dry clothes and a towel."

Danny left to go to his bathroom, leaving Lindsay with her own thoughts. She moved to were his couch was, and made the mistake of passing by his pool table. More images flooded her brain as she remembered the full night of heat that she spent in his arms, waking up on top of him naked, and being the happiest person in the world.

"Here you go Montana. The clothes might be a little big on you, but they were the smallest I got." Lindsay looked back over at Danny, and she followed his gaze to see that he too was staring at the pool table. Sighing, Lindsay thanked him and began roughly towel drying her hair. When she deemed that her hair was dry enough, she hesitantly took the clothes from Danny.

There was an eerie silence between them; the tension in the air was incredibly thick. "Can I go to your bathroom to change?" Lindsay asked politely. Danny gaze bordered on misbelieving, but she didn't blame him. After all, there was nothing there he hadn't already seen before. Blushing, she moved towards his bathroom. "Look, Danny-" Lindsay was interrupted by Danny's lips covering over hers.

He immediately grabbed hold of her face and moved his entire body forward. Lindsay jerked away from him, her face in a slight mask of shock. For a moment, both stood completely still, simply staring at each other. Lindsay was the first one to unfreeze, and she stepped forward to reconnect their lips. Danny wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her an inch off the floor. He moved them towards his bedroom, Lindsay being far too distracted by Danny's tongue to notice.

By the time Danny pulled his mouth away from hers, both were panting. Gently, he pushed Lindsay back until the back of her knees hit the back of his mattress. She got the idea, but briefly paused. She still wasn't quite sure if she even forgave Danny yet. Should they really be doing this? What if this just made everything worse between them?

Sensing Lindsay's hesitation, Danny spoke in a whisper, "I love you, you know that, right Montana?" His eyes searched hers, looking for her forgiveness. Slowly, Lindsay stubbornness faded and Danny could see her own love for him come into view. He smiled, crooking his neck and kissing her again.

Danny snuck his hands under her shirt with every intention of getting it off her body. Lindsay raised her arms to help him, and their kiss broke apart in the process. Danny's shirt immediately came next, before he once again slammed their lips together. Slowly, as not to break the kiss off, Lindsay started to sit. He followed her, and kept moving until he was hovering over her body with their lips still attached.

Next, he moved on to her jeans, popping open the top button and sliding down the zipper with ease. It was the actual taking off part that took some work, seeing as they were wet and clinging onto her legs. Grudgingly separating their lips again, Danny cursed softly as he yanked off her pants, as well as every other piece of clothing still on her body. Once he was finally finished with his work, he hovered over her in silent admiration. Her lips were swollen and parted in an effort to breathe easier, and her eyes were half lidded as her gaze meet his own.

Danny grinned down at her, and then lowered himself so that his body molded perfectly against hers, kissing her with an intensity that would have had her underwear soaking, had she still been wearing any. Finally, when the need for air became far too great, he abandoned Lindsay's lips in favor for her neck. She willingly caved, baring her neck almost submissively as he licked, sucked, and nibbled on every inch of her skin.

Eventually, Danny strayed from Lindsay's neck down towards her arched back; or more specifically, her breasts. Cupping both in his hands, he gently squeezed and pushed them together. With the look Lindsay saw on his face, it looked like he was more content playing with her breasts, rather than using them in foreplay. Though it did feel good, Lindsay moved her leg upwards between Danny's and carefully nudged his cock through his sweats with her knee.

Her plan had worked, and Danny quickly continued moving along down her body. When he had past that flat smoothness of her tummy, he placed a small kiss on her bellybutton and rubbed soothing circles on her thigh with his thumb. Lindsay then realized her legs were closed tightly. A fierce blush crept across her cheeks as she figured out his intentions. She shook her head no and gestured for him to climb back up her body.

Danny frowned, wanting to taste her, but complied with her wishes anyway. She kissed away his frown, before peppering her kisses down his neck and chest just as he had to her. Slowly, Lindsay eased her hands into his sweatpants and lowered them off Danny's body and onto the floor. His erection stood thick and hard, while Lindsay took him in her hands and gave him a few good long strokes. He groaned into her neck, closing his eyes and bucking into her hand. Grinning, she tightened her hand around him, reveling in the quiet hiss that escaped his mouth.

Fearing that Danny might come in her hand instead of inside her, Lindsay loosened her grip slightly and tugged him closer towards her center. Coming back from his small trip to euphoria, he got the message Lindsay was sending and eased her legs further apart. One last glance at her face showed him she was ready, and without another thought he shoved himself in her.

Lindsay's back arched clear off the bed. She let out a loud moan at the intimate connection; while Danny let out a more strangled groan at just how tight she was around him. He flexed his grip on her hips, struggling to keep himself still until she relaxed under him. "You got tighter" he managed to choke out. Lindsay's inner muscles gave an involuntary spasm around him at his words. "No," she started as he began making small thrusts with his hips, "I think you just got bigger." He tightened his hands on her, panting in an effort to hold still.

Lindsay nudged her head against his, taking his face in her hands and kissing him intensely. "Move Messer" she hissed once their mouths parted. Though Danny gave no verbal response, he pulled his hips back and slammed back inside her. She cried out, startled by the intensity of his thrusting. Danny didn't let up, his next thrust following just as hard and fast as the first. Eventually, she got the hang of his wild rhythm and managed to wrap her legs around his waist.

Danny slipped deep in her, and he moaned at the overwhelming sensation of being inside of the woman he loved. He could feel he end coming quickly though, and he fought it back wanting Lindsay to come with him. His hand, the one that wasn't desperately gripping her hips and forcing her match his thrusts, drifted down to where they joined and rubbed against her clit. "Danny!" Lindsay shrieked out, dragging her nails down his back and squeezing her eyes shut as waves of pleasure smothered her.

Danny wanted to take a picture; Lindsay's face was just so beautiful when she came. Even though he had fought against it, his body disobeyed him, and he tensed above her before coming deep inside her. Lindsay's mouth came out as a strangled whisper. He jerked a few times, the force of his own pleasure causing his eyes to clamp shut.

Collapsing on his side, Danny wrapped his arms around Lindsay's limp form and hugged her body to his. Only the sound of two panting lovers filled the room. Slowly, Lindsay moved so she could look up at Danny, finding that he was staring back down at her.

He smiled and removed a stubborn strand of hair from her face. She smiled back at the small gesture, leaning forward to kiss him one more time. Danny responded eagerly to the kiss, both pulling apart for air a short while later. "Lindsay, I lo-" Her hand covering his mouth stopped his sentence. "Don't say it."

Danny looked back into her eyes. They were watery, but they also held a firm warning. He nodded in understanding. Lindsay gave another small smile, removing her hand from his mouth and snuggling into his chest, waiting for sleep to claim both of them.

Rain still pattered softly against the bedroom window.


End file.
